vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are mystically reanimated corpses who are inhabited by the spirit of the deceased and closely resemble a living body. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, especially on human blood, and can transform other humans into more of their kind. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in The Vampire Diaries, and ''The Originals'' Universe. Creation Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a Vampire completes their transition, they will be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species (i.e. they can still walk under the sun and enter homes uninvited). It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybrids through the blood of the Original Hybrid Klaus and his daughter only, with Klaus' bloodline needing to feed upon a human Petrova doppelganger to survive successfully into a hybrid, and Hope's blood is needed both before and during transition. Witches can be turned into vampires, but the combined entity will be a normal vampire, since vampires cannot practice magic, the magic connection is severed upon immortality, unless cured back to a mortal witch. The Original Vampires were created by a powerful magical spell but the ritual method was similar to the creation of normal vampires in that they had to consume blood and then die with it in their systems, they then must consume human blood to complete the transition. Whatever the magical effect that flows through a vampire's veins that keeps it alive is still connected to an Original, when that Original dies, the connection is cut and all vampires of that bloodline will begin to die. History The Original Family During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland (the Old World/Europe), soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayana, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child Henrik, Esther was later convinced by her husband to preform the immortality spell on their family and turn them immortal and into the first vampires, and were preceded only by the first immortals Silas and Amara which were a separate immortal species. The spell worked, but the spirits were furious that six new immortal beings had been created, after Silas and Amara, so for each strength they made a weakness one being sunlight, vervain, invitations, and the worst of them all was the hunger for blood. They, just like Ayana had foretold, started a "plague" by creating more vampires (albeit much weaker then themselves,) birthing what is considered the modern vampires. The Kingdom of Marcel During the 18th century, the Original Family came to what would become New Orleans and begun the process of building an unknown penal colony into one of the major cities of the future United States. During their time in New Orleans, the Originals turned several vampires, including the slave Marcel, who became the adopted son of Niklaus Mikaelson, more commonly known as Klaus. Although the vampires managed to establish their own community in New Orleans, several communities cohabited in the town, including the werewolves and the witches, who were, according to Klaus, a 'force to be reckoned with.' Alongside all these factions was a human faction, created by Klaus and composed of pirates and dirty politicians. For centuries, the Faction would ensure the safety of New Orleans's population from the vampires and deal with the various supernatural events of the community's life. Eventually, however, the various factions of New Orleans finally came together when Klaus and his brother Elijah came up with a plan to have all of them work together in order to avoid Prohibition which was about to be voted into law. As this new law would mean an increase in federal presence which could expose the supernatural community, the Mikaelsons proposed that the werewolves crime families could smuggle their alcohol into the city via the ports that Klaus and Elijah owned in order to have the town benefit from the business. However, in 1911, the Originals' father, Mikael, tracked his children down to New Orleans and, in his quest to kill his step-son Klaus, killed several of the turned vampires. The Originals managed to flee, as well as Marcel. At some point after the massacre, Marcel returned to New Orleans where he became hellbent on reestablishing the vampire community, this time as with them in a dominant position this time. At some point, he got rid of the werewolves, forcing most of them out of town and into exile in the Bayou while he forced a witch to reverse the curse and turn them into wolves full time except on the full moon. He then taught the humans how to look the other way as to the supernatural events in town and formed an alliance with Father Kieran, the leader of the Faction. Under Marcel's leadership, New Orleans became a major supernatural melting pot where vampires came to have a good time, no longer forced to live in the shadows or hide from the humans. Marcel also established a hierarchy where a few vampires enjoyed the privilege of walking in the daylight while the majority were forced to remain as, what he calls, nightwalkers. However, as the vampire population began to grow and their influence started to spread, the vampires found themselves in a state of cold war with the New Orleans witches, despite Father Kieran's attempts to keep the peace between them. This tension eventually led to the witches' decision to go along with the Harvest ritual, which would give them more power. When Father Kieran found out that the ritual demanded the sacrifice of four girls, he tried to oppose it. However, the witch Elder Agnes put a hex on his nephew Sean O'Connell making him go mad, which led to his massacre of his fellow students and his own suicide. Kieran left town but went to Marcel and told him to stop the Harvest. After three girls were killed by the witches, Marcel attacked the gathered coven and killed all those present and saving the last sacrifice, Davina Claire. As a result of the massacre, Davina had amassed the power of the three sacrificed witches and was now able to sense when another witch was doing magic. Partly to protect her and partly to benefit from this, Marcel used Davina's hatred of the witches to use her so that he could know when a witch was using magic in the Quarter. With this advantage, Marcel banned the use of magic and made any breach of this law punishable by death. Using this advantage, the vampires became the uncontested superior faction in New Orleans and Marcel self-proclaimed himself to be the King of the City. However, threats to Marcel rule begin to appear in 2011 when his former mentor, Klaus, returns to New Orleans. Having received word that a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux was plotting against him. However, Marcel kills her before he can question her. Suspicious of Marcel's motives for killing Jane-Anne, Klaus follows a trail that leads him to Jane-Anne's sister, Sophie. Along with his older brother, Elijah, Klaus discovers that the witches, led by Jane-Anne and Sophie, are planning an uprising against Marcel and need Klaus' help to get close to him and bring him down. Using the fact that he had impregnated a werewolf woman named Hayley, they threatened to kill his child if he refused to help them bring down Marcel. Secretly, the witches wanted to find Davina so that they could complete the Harvest. Indeed, the witches' magic was growing weaker over time due to their use of Ancestral Magic which relied mainly on the channeling of their dead ancestors. If Davina did not die and renew the link with their ancestors by releasing her power into the earth, the witches would lose all their powers. At the same time, the witches were convinced that the four sacrificed girls could return to life once the Harvest was complete. As her niece and Jane-Anne's daughter, Monique Deveraux, had been one of these girls, Sophie was willing to do anything it took to accomplish her goal. Having witnessed that Marcel (whom he thought had died during the vampire massacre of 1919) had survived without letting him know and that he had taken what was his as his own, Klaus became determined to reclaim his city. To that end, he decide to help the witches in their planned uprising while hoping that he would become the new leader of the vampire community after the war. To that end, he joined Marcel as a guest for a period of time and slowly begun to plan his downfall by undermining his rule by implanting his own followers into their ranks. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it Human, animal or Vampire blood. According to Rebekah, the reason why Vampires crave blood more than anything else was due to the Immortality Spell used by Esther to create the Original Vampires. Esther used the blood of a doppleganger as the catalyst for the immortalization of her family via transition from death, which awakened the Mikaelson's into their new lives as Originals. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Due to a vampires enhanced senses, their craving for blood is so strong because hunger for their food source was magnified. Vampires seem to be preserved in the physical state that it was when it died, therefore making a vampires body a freshly dead corpse with no sign of decay. Vampire's have human like systems since they have human bodies with enhanced traits and the ability to slightly transform itself, resulting in a vampire's true face and fangs. A vampire has human like chemistry in its anatomy, allowing a vampire to be intoxicated, as its body is only capable of rapidly rejuvenating the body when it is damaged, thereby not at affecting the vampire's metabolism of any foreign chemicals or other substance, though only vervain, alcohol, and werewolf venom can affect their bodies in any. They are capable of becoming inebriated and have human reactions to it as their bodies are in a way, living. The mystical effect of vampirism is the only thing that keeps them and their bodies alive. If vampirism is removed, the body mystically and physically revert to the way it was in its last moment of being human, thereby leaving it a corpse with the physical damage or effect that killed them. Nature ]] Vampires are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. Vampires, no matter their morality or kindness, will always be willing to resort to violence and cruelly, as they are seemingly dehumanized by vampirism, as they are more than willing to act inhumanely to reach a certain goal. It is stated that no matter a vampire's personality, they will always consider others, but mostly humans, less than themselves, implying that vampires are inherently selfish, even to the point where they will be willing bring agony, tragedy, and, most likely, death to almost anyone, with their allies being those they know less or dislike. Stefan, despite his kind and gentle attitude, has been shown to be unafraid of killing, though he does not kill humans as much as other creatures. Caroline, while saving Stefan and Damon from her mother and other deputies, ended up slaughtering them in an animalistic, and stealthily manner while moving at great speed and moving in the shadows. She was covered in their blood and was completely calm, unlike when she broke down upon seeing her True Face and having drained a man to death. Elijah and Rebekah, over the course of their immortal years, have been dehumanized by being vampires, despite their kind and gentle nature. They both became ruthless and merciless towards anyone who opposed them in any way and kill their so called enemies, in inhuman ways, such as ripping them to pieces, sometimes in order to cause pain. Elijah killed a vampire who hid Katerina Petrova from him and Klaus, by striking his head so hard as to crush it, as well as destroy a sun proof glass sheet to expose several vampires to the sun in order to kill Rose and Damon, showing how he has become indifferent to who he kills.However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Being intensely emotional, it is not uncommon for Vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after transition in journals,; and though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, Vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect the occurrences of their lives. Society and Culture Attitudes Toward Humans , a human, killed by a vampire.]] Vampires coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as food, servants, and entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans. Overall, vampires are known to see humans as less compared to themselves and their lives being almost insignificant, as they are mortal and vampires live forever. Therefore, vampires care less when humans suffer or die as they have most likely seen much of such things in their long lives. Human Awareness of Vampires Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves that are in Human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Damon, a vampire roughly 170 years of age, is seen smashing his hand continuously into a stone wall, causing a large portion to chip off. However, newbie vampires may have difficulties while dealing with truly heavy objects, such as when Caroline couldn't move the safe by herself in The Cell and asked for Stefan's help. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. *'Enhanced Emotions'- Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original Vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to "turn off" their emotions. This causes them to become the worst version of themselves and make them careless, ruthless, and mentally unrestrained and blunt. They never hesitate in anything they do and in order to turn their emotions, they must be forced to be having them experience something emotionally painful enough to shock them and cause them to feel. After this they must be reintroduced to emotions and must deal with the awareness of what happened and whatever they did as a result of having no emotion with painful remorse, guilt, or even shame in Stefan's case after dealing with hurting Elena. Soon this fades as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their emotions all together. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can "switch or turn off" their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old are said to lose it altogether. *''' Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious.They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original Vampire if they are weak enough. *'Super Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones (though only when listening for them), smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. * compels Elena.]]'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts,emotions and behavior and alter or erase memories. Normal vampires cannot "compel" other supernatural creatures whereas Original Vampires can compel other vampires and vampire/werewolf hybrids. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires recover, tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Also, their enhanced healing is limited to physical damage to their bodies. *'Super Durability' - Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a humans manner, even that generated human strength if the vampire is not over centuries in age. Vampires can be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though for extremely old vampires, this would not be as effective. * 'True Face '- A Vampire's True Face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Vampire's True Face is revealed, their sclera turns blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth transform along with lateral incisors in Elena's or Lexi's case and/or the first premolar, such as in Klaus's case ) extend into razor-sharp fangs. A Vampire's True Face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: Aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (Anger, lust, sadness etc.). A Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (Such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A Vampire's True Face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition and the veins in a vampires face appear before the transition, as do the fangs. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy'''- An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Elijah has done this whilst dellusioned with visions of Celeste Klaus has also been shown sharing his memories with others. *'Illusions '- As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. Former Powers and Abilities Originally, vampires had additional powers in the early episodes of show, but these powers were later written out of the show by the writers. These powers displayed were; *'Weather Manipulation' - Damon Salvatore was able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. (In the novels, Klaus, Katherine and Damon use this power). *'Compelling Animals' - Damon was able to compel a crow to spy on Elena, and go through the window in Stefan's room. (In the novels, Damon was able to transform into a crow). *'Flight' - In the intro of the Pilot episode a female victim was carried into the by an unseen Damon Salvatore. Weaknesses If vampires are killed by methods that wood leave remains or a corpse, the body becomes a dry, grey husk (although the hair of the vampire seems to remain unchanged), with vampiric veins being left all over the corpse. Vampires can also build up tolerances for some of their weakness that are not used in fatal ways such as vervain, as vampires continually consume it to avoid compulsion by Originals or its detrimentally weakening effects, or at least most of it, as they can still capable of burning them if they touch it. The weakens to wood can also be partly overcome, as they can not become immune to the fatal effects of being staked through the heart. * Decapitation - Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Fire - 'Vampires are highly flammable and sensitive to fire and will burn and die from if they are not extinguished in time. if they so much as touch a fire for more than a second, they will be covered in it instantaneously and run the risk of death. It is mostly useful in disposing of the remains of a dead vampire. * 'Sunlight - Sunlight and U.V. rays burn vampires on contact and prolonged exposure will cause them to combust and die. *'Wood' - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Its revealed that because Enzo was experimented on for many years, he built a resistance to being hurt by wood. Its possible this applies for vervain and other weaknesses as well. * Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink vervain to protect themselves from Originals Vampires and to reduce its affects. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Vampires have the strength to plunge their hands right through the flesh of a human, werewolf, or another vampire. This allows them to plunge their hand into the torso and pull out the heart of a victims. If it is a vampire that has been subjected to this, then they will desiccate upon death, causing their bodies to become a grey, dry husk with the vampiric veins exposed all over the body. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. When Elijah awakened inside Elena's home without an invitation after having the White Oak Dagger removed he began to suffocate painfully and presumably would have desiccated. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including spells, potions, rituals and harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can also use magic o desiccate vampire. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. * Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. It was shown when the Enhanced Original, Alaric snaps Stefan and Damon's neck they recover quickly due to the fact that they are older vampires. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - Its rumored If a vampire daggers an original, they will die when the original is neutralized. *'The Devil's Star' - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another's body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Cancer -Its revealed a vampire with cancer can still feel the effects of it. Former Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves - The gilbert device no longer works. *'The Cure ' - If a vampire takes the cure it will become human again. The blood of last doppelgangers can be used in a spell to undo the magic of vampirism, which reverts the vampires to the state of death before their transition - The cure no longer exists. * [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Purification The Magic Purification] spell - The spell was casted by the traveler's. It removes the magic witch means the vampirism - The spell was broken because the magic's spell was stolen by Kai. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by visions until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. Myths *'Garlic' - The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to how Werewolves really react to silver. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain. *'Holy Items' - The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. *'Mirrors' - The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. *'Shapeshifting' - The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. Or it may even be related to Silas, who has the ability to cast psychic illusions to appear as anyone he chooses. *'Souless' - The belief that vampires are souless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their emotions, causing them to behave without remorse or regret, and giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, also lack a soul. *'Death' - Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favorable. Trivia *The future of the vampire race is questionable if the Other Side is destroyed. As seen in Growing Pains, when in transition, the vampire's soul is on the Other Side until he/she drinks blood and completes the transition. With the Other Side gone, it might dramatically affect the vampire race forever. (As of Black Hole Sun, there seems to be no adverse effects to newly made vampires, proven by Ivy being made by Enzo) *In the books, the most important vampires are: Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore, Stefan Antonio Salvatore, and Sage. *It is shown that their fangs appear once they drink human blood. *As predators, vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan Salvatore once explained to Elena how the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. *Vampires are excellent predators, as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. *Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. They might consume coffee to keep their body warmer to avoid spooking humans when in a crowd. * Vampires are the most killed off species in the series. Out of the 54 vampires that have appeared 38 have died. *It is disputed whether removing non-vital organs will kill a vampire. When Damon's eyes were clawed out by Pearl, they later regenerated. *Professor Wes Maxfield has begun scientific evaluation of vampires. *In Handle with Care, vampires are shown to have an accelerated cellular growth rate due to their healing factor. *Vampires are infertile. They are unable to have children. *Although many refer to Silas as a vampire, he said himself that he doesn't ever want to be called a Vampire. This however is most likely due to his arrogance and sense of superiority, as he told Bonnie last season that he was in fact a Vampire. *Vampires can't own property in respect to supernatural protection. *Although most vampires were born human, their souls still go to the Other Side when they die. This could mean that the transition from a human to a vampire changes their essence as well. (As of Season 6, it is uncertain what happens to the souls of those who die with vampire blood still in them and wake to transition. Ivy's transition shows there doesn't seem to be any adverse effects.) *Damon and Elena are the only known Augustine Vampire's in existence, they feed on other vampires. The urge to feed is so strong that they becomes a Ripper similar to how Stefan was except Damon's urge to feed on vampires is hard-wired into his DNA and appears to be non-controllable. Elena later becomes an Augustine Vampire, only now Wes used werewolf venom to make her more enhanced and worse than Damon. **After the events of While You Were Sleeping, both Elena and Damon were cured of the Ripper Virus. *Elena's improved Ripper Virus was made with werewolf venom. Elena was the vampire cured of werewolf venom without the use of Klaus blood. * In the episode, Fade Into You, it is revealed a vampire can be invited into a house by a resident even if that resident is far away as Jo invites Stefan into her family house from miles away over the phone. *In the episode, Christmas Through Your Eyes, it is revealed that cancer cannot healed by vampire blood. * It is confirmed in the episode Woke Up With a Monster that vampire blood cannot cure cancers. Known Vampires Category:Species Category:Featured Articles Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural